The War That Began Undertale
by CreeperCrusher03
Summary: Asgore, the king of all monsters, wakes up getting notified one day that the humans had declared war on his nation. Unexpectedly, he fights the humans with his monster nation, and with Toriel, the queen of all monsters. After a long battle, the humans win the war. The monsters are then all sealed underground with a magical spell, and Asgore tries to figure out how to free his kind.
1. 1 - The War Begins

Long ago two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell.

 **Many years ago…**

Toriel was asleep in her bed.

"Tori! We must go now! The humans have declared war on us! Hurry, now!" said Asgore.

"What? Why? How? Gorey wha—" said Toriel.

"No time for questions!"

Toriel walked out the room. They hurried out of the castle. It was quite… rustic, since it had been around for centuries. Asgore could hear the noise of metal and swords clinging together. They ran as fast as we could to the battlefield. They now could see everything. The war had already began…

"Gorey, it has already started," said Toriel.

"I know…"

"What do we do?"

"Fight."

Asgore then pulled out his trident and made a mighty roar. He charged at the humans. The fighting begins.

Author's Note: Hey there! Thanks for reading this fan fiction! Please make sure to check out my other stories, too, and if you like them, follow me so you can get notified when I make new chapters or stories, and if you really like them, make sure to favorite me! Also please leave a review, as it will help me out a lot. Thanks!

-Creeper


	2. 2 - The End of the War

It was day one of fighting, though little did everyone know… that it would last for a lot, lot longer. Asgore ran up to one of the commanders with determination and struck greatly at him, but then a monster came in and slashed him in the hip with his spear. It didn't go in too deep, because he was wearing the King's Armor, and that is the strongest armor, but it still hurt.

"Rrrgh…" said Asgore.

Was this the end? He had just taken in greatly pain.

"Tori… Monsters… No… Not yet… Not now!" he got up determinedly and threw his trident at the commander. He then heard screams of pain in the background as he slowly faded. It was blurry everywhere now. Was he going to make it? Asgore fell down.

"Gor—" said Toriel.

It was too late for him to hear that. He had already passed out.

It was dark now. He started to open his eyes.

"Gorey! Thank goodness! I thought you were dead! You were out for hours." said Toriel.

"I-Is that so?" he said slowly in pain.

"Could you get me a cup of tea?"

"Sure! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I will be fine."

Toriel then walked over to the kitchen in the castle. They were on break, so they weren't suited up, and the chef wasn't in the kitchen, so she just asked the guards instead.

"Greetings, guards! would you be so kind to make me a cup of tea for Asgore?" said Toriel.

"Yes, your majesty." said the guards.

They went to the kitchen and started making tea.

"Golden Flower Tea, right, your majesty?" said the guards.

"Correct."

"Pardon me for not knowing, your majesty."

"Oh, it's fine. No big deal!"

Toriel then ran back to Asgore in the Royal Hospital room, kneeled down, and handed the tea to Asgore.

"Thank you, dear." said Asgore.

"Any time, Gorey," Toriel said, gleamingly.

This seems like a lot of action, right here, but I will have to tell you… that this was only day 1.

It was day 2. This next battle in the war was somewhere near a lake. Asgore was still in the hospital to rest, because he hadn't healed yet. Toriel was the commander this time instead of Asgore.

She didn't really fight anyone, because she was too sweet. She only defended herself and gave orders, because that's what she's best at. One of them the fireball with an arrow. Someone all the sudden charged at Toriel and threw spears at her. Then they pulled out their sword and slashed at Toriel, but quickly she moved out of the way, and threw a fireball at the horses face. It made their horse jerk back, yanking the human off, but then someone lassoed a spike ball and it hit Toriel right in the spine. She was down, but not out. Not yet. She saw, under the feet of many humans, a bomb being prepared.

"Fire!" said a human.

It was launched in the air the same way a cannon ball is. Toriel saw it fly past her and threw a fireball very hardly at it. It was targeted straight on it. At least at the moment. It missed by an inch.

"No…" said Toriel.

The bomb landed and exploded. It was a bit far from her, but the explosion was so big that the explosion ranged across the whole battlefield with monsters flying everywhere. The smoke started to come near Toriel. She was sad, but angry, that that many monsters just got thrown across the field, dying.

"No!" she said.

She made a wall of fireballs with other fireballs shooting from the wall blocking the humans from being able to get to them, knocking out at least 40, though at least 400 died on the monster side on that day.

"Everyone retreat!" she said.

"Run!" said a guard.

They all retreated walking over the dead bodies spread everywhere. They were far enough now, so Toriel moved the wall forward knocking out many more of the humans. Manly screams were made.

Toriel now arrived back at the castle. She came to Asgore to tell the bad news.

"Gorey! I have terrible news!" she said.

"Is that so?" he said.

"About 1/6 of our army was wiped out! What a terrible thing to happen! I wish I only aimed better…"

"What do you mean, you wish you only aimed better?"

"Well, the humans fired a highly explosive bomb, under the command of one human, towards us, and I tried very hard to explode it in the air with a fireball to prevent it from reaching the ground… but I failed."

"Tori, it's okay. There are plenty of other days."

"Yes, I know, but four hundr—"

She was cut off by Asgore.

"Tori. Why not join me for a cup of tea?"

"I shouldn't when there is a wa—"

She was cut off once again by him.

"Try not to stress so much, Tori."

There was a silence.

"I guess you're right."

Toriel walked away and went to her room. It was silent now. The next battle was soon. She prepared for battle getting new gear that wasn't so worn out, and left with Asgore, since he was healed now.

"Charge!" said Asgore.

The next fight had begun. But then she was mind blown. She saw at least 40 catapults in the background, and 3 people with machine guns. The rest had rifles, and some were in far distance with sniper rifles. Asgore saw everyone charging with their horses, so he took a fire ball that was so hot, that it was blue. It lit the grass on fire near them. The humans came near the fire, wanting to jump over it, but their horses backed up, yanking the men off of the horse. Then all of the horses ran off. All of the monsters then made a victorious cheer. The humans took out their catapults. A man named Ghaster, took out tons of "Ghaster Blasters," and fired them at all of the catapults breaking them down, and knocking out many of the men. He then gave a victorious look. Everyone cheered for him. He turned around and lifted his fists in the air, but then a sniper shot him while he wasn't paying attention. He was very badly wounded, but he wasn't dead.

"No!" Asgore said.

Everyones cheers turned into an "awe" and "oh." The monsters were losing hope now. The humans pulled out their machine guns and rifles and shot everywhere. Everyone fell around Asgore. Asgore looked around himself sadly. Bombs flew everywhere.

"Tori! We must go, now." he said.

"But… the mons—" she said.

"Now!" he said loudly.

Toriel immediately knew to go, or trouble would happen.

"Ok." she said.

They got on their horses and ran. The horses had greatly strong armor around them so they were almost impossible to kill. Their horses were really fast, so they got back to the castle quickly.

"Another lose."

They haven't won a single battle once yet, so they were now getting pretty frustrated, now. It was dark and they were tired now. They went to sleep peacefully until they get a message from a guard…

"King Asgore Dreemurr! The humans have attacked the area. I believe there are around 10,000 casualties or more." said the guard.

"No way." said Asgore.

He got up, and ran out of the castle, and searched everywhere. As soon as he got out of the castle territory, he saw dead bodies everywhere. Toriel went against a wall, and pounded on it. Asgore looked around, his eyes wide.

"This can't be happening. Tori… I believe… that we… have… lost," he said.

"And I too," she said.

The war was over, and the humans were victorious.


	3. 3 - The Underground Is Born

Asgore had no option now, but to surrender, so that is what he did. The humans raided the city, getting every last bit of the monsters, and putting them in a cave that was quite big, but it wasn't one of those places that you would call… home. They trapped all of the monsters in, and sealed all of the openings with a magical spell. The thing that kept the monsters under was called… The Barrier. The monsters were now trapped, and there was no way to get out.

"Tori… I-I'm sorry. This is all my fault Tori," said Asgore.

"Gorey, this is not your fault. This was simply a mistake. The humans were afraid that we would conquer them because our population was growing so much. It's not your fault!" said Toriel.

"That is how this started?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I am not sorry."

"That is not what I meant Gorey."

"Oh. I'm sorry again."

"Why don't we have tea together?"

"Really?"

"Yes, Gorey."

Asgore was gleaming. They sat down for tea and talked about stuff for a while, such as what to do and where to go.

Months Later…

There were many structures built in The Underground, now, and many more being built. While all of the monsters organized stuff and set things up, Asgore was the one trying to figure out a way to get out of The Underground. He already knew that looking for ways was pointless because The Barrier was blocking everywhere, but he just wanted to give his people hope. He searched and searched for years looking for ways out. Sometimes he would pretend to be looking, but instead he would drink tea. There were many new monsters in the underground that had. He now had a son named Asriel, also, that was very young, but could talk.

"Asriel, come down for dinner," said Toriel.

"Okay, mom! One sec," said Asriel.

About five minutes passed.

"Asriel, your food is going to get cold!"

"Okay, I'm coming down now."

"He ran down the stairs and jumped on to his chair."

"Eww, vegetables! Where is the butterscotch pie?"

"You can have that after you eat your food."

He shoved it in his mouth to get it over with. Asriel was one of those kids that was a picky eater and loves sweets, but hates vegetables. But when he tries stuff, he usually likes it. Either that, or he gets used to it from eating it so much.

"Mmm… That's pretty good!"

"See? Not too bad, right, my child?"

"Well, it's still bad! Just better than some things. Can I have the butterscotch pie now?"

"Sure. Gorey, could you get the pie while you are over there?"

He turned around and walked back to where he was.

"Sure!" said Asgore.

He opened the fridge and got the pie out. He also brought a knife with it.

"Here, Tori."

"Thanks, Gorey."

She took the knife and cut the cake into a slice for Asriel.

"Here, my child," said Toriel.

"Yay!"

He took it and ate it.

"YUMMY! Delicious! This is the best pie I've ever had!"

"I added more sugar, just for you!" said Asgore.

"Gorey!"

"What? I thought it would make him happy."

"It is unhealthy!"

"Oh, right. Truly sorry, Tori."

Toriel gave Asgore a scolding look.

"Can I play outside, now?" said Asriel.

"Of course, Asriel!" said Asgore.

"Yay! Thanks dad!"

"No, Gorey, he can't pl—"

It was too late. Toriel didn't want him to be outside the house without adult supervision usually, but he was already out the house.

"Oops," said Asgore.

Toriel sighed.

"Oh well," she said.

"Hum… Dee dum…" said Asriel, skipping down the area.

He went to an opening of the cave that was blocked by the barrier, and saw a human lying on the ground.

"A human?"

Curiously, he went to the human to check them out.

"Howdy! You're a human right? Have you fallen down? What is your name?" said Asriel

"I'm Chara." said the human.

"Chara? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel. Follow me!"

Asriel walked with Chara back to his house.

"We're here!" said Asriel.

He opened the door.

"Mom, dad! Look what I found!" said Asriel.

"What, my child?"

The human walked in. Toriel and Asgore looked shocked.

"Err… Asriel… Please step outside," said Toriel.

"Okay, mom," said Asriel.

"Howdy! You are a human, huh?" said Asgore.

"Precisely."

"What is your name?"

"Chara."

"Greetings, Chara. I am Toriel. Very nice to meet you!"

"Greetings." said Chara.

"Chara, as long as you do no harm to our kind, I will do no harm to you."

"Gorey! Respect the guest!"

"I'm sorry, Tori, I'm sorry!"

"Chara, would you like a cup of tea?" said Asgore.

"Err… perhaps we should give the human some alone time. Chara," would you like to play with Asriel?" said Toriel

"Okay."

The human slowly walked out of the door. She shut the door.

"Gorey, she is so sweet! We should treat her as family, or possibly be! What do you think?" said Toriel.

"That's fine with me, Tori. Anything for you!" said Asgore.

Asriel saw Chara come outside and was happy.

"Chara, lets go!" said Asriel.

"Okay." said Chara.

They walked over to a place called The Ruins.

"Do you have any funny things you can do?" said Asriel.

Chara made a scary face at him.

"Woah, that's scary! Hee hee!"

They played for a while and did fun stuff. Then Toriel came out and joined them.

"Let's train by talking to the dummy. Strike up a friendly conversation with it," said Toriel.

"Yay! I love this game!"

"You first, Asriel."

"Okay. Howdy! You seem like a friendly dummy! What's your name?"

He won. Chara was next.

"Alright, it is your turn, my child."

She looked at Chara. Chara stepped forward. She kicked it hard, knocking it over to the ground.

"No, no, my child. The dummies are not for hurting, they are for talking. We wouldn't want to hurt anyone, would we? That is it for today." said Toriel.

"Awe!" said Asriel.

"I know, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow!" she said.

"Yay!" he said.

"Chara, make that scary face!" he said.

She made a scary face at Asriel.

"Hee hee! Wait, I didn't have the lens cap on. Can you do it again?"

"Not now."

"Okay. Hee hee!"

He smiled as they walked back home. It was late now, so they went to bed. They slept in the same room.

"Goodnight, Chara, my best friend!" he said.

"Goodnight," she said.

They went to sleep and then woke up in the morning. Asriel woke up before Chara, so when Chara woke up, Asriel was begging her to play with him.

"Chara, won't you play with me?" he said begging over and over.

"No, Asriel. Chara must eat breakfast first," said Toriel.

"Awe!" he said.

He started fake sobbing to gain attention from Chara, but she didn't do anything.

"Chara, would you like some buttercups?" said Toriel.

"Ok," she said.

She shoved many in her mouth, like Asriel did with his vegetables, except a lot more.

"My, my, you do want healthy food too, right, my child?" she said.

"No. I want more," she said.

"It is quite unhea—"

"More."

"If you wish, my child."

She got the child a few more, and Chara shoved them in her mouth. After that she went to her room.

"Hey, I thought we were going to play together!" he said.

The next day she felt ill and Asriel told his parents that she was sick. They had made a plan to get to the surface that includes a roll of Chara killing herself, so Asriel knew she was going to be sick.

"Mom! Dad! Somebody help!" he said.

He started crying because he didn't really want Chara to die.

"Asriel, what is it?" said Toriel and Asgore.

"Chara is dying! Help!" he said.

"Oh dear!" said Toriel.

"Oh no!" said Asgore.

"Please take me to see the golden flowers in your home village! I would really like to see them. It would be great."

She faded and her eyes started to shut. Her eyes shut. She was dead. She died from too many buttercups, and she suicided.

"No! Oh no!" said Toriel.

"Chara, please wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters," said Asgore.

But there was no response. Toriel and Asgore walked back to their bedroom crying and sobbing for hours terribly sad to lose their "child."

Asriel then absorbed Chara's soul, while he was crying, and went up to the surface with the power of it. He went up with Chara's body. He then got to the flowerbeds and put Chara in one of them, but there were humans that saw this and thought that he was the one that killed Chara.

"What's that?" said a human.

"Is that a monster? Did he kill that human?" said another human.

"Let's go check it out."

They walked over to Asriel. He was saying some last words to Chara.

"Hey! Did you kill that human?" said the human.

"No," said Asriel.

"Yes you did, you liar."

"N-no I didn't! I swear!"

"He's a liar! Kill him!"

They shoved him to the ground and started punching and kicking at him.

"Stop it! Please!" he said.

"Not after what you did."

He was dying. He got kicked in the stomach so many times that he puked. Someone nailed him in the stomach harder than any other of the humans, but he couldn't feel the pain much anymore because he was dying. A foot then kicked the side part of his head.

"Goodbye, my best friend, Chara," said Asriel, his eyes gleaming with tears of pain and sadness.

He got kicked straight in the face. It was almost black. He got kicked once more. It was completely black. He was dead. It was over.

A Few Days Later…

Asgore and Toriel hadn't seen Asriel in days, so they knew he was obviously dead. "I can't believe this happened," said Asgore, shocked and depressed.

"It is truly, truly sad, is it not?" said Toriel.

"I'll destroy all humans that come down here from now on," he said in a dark, war-like tone.


	4. 4 - The Second Human

They sat on their thrones next to each other. Toriel was shocked from those words, "I'll destroy all humans that come down here from now on." Very shocked. Since she was so sweet, she hated war and all evil.

"Asgore! How dare you!" said Toriel.

"What? The humans killed our son. We lost two children in one day! How can you bare this?" said Asgore.

"If you really chose to destroy all humans that come to The Underground, I shall no longer be with you."

"Tori!"

"You can still turn back, now!"

"No, Tori. I-I'm sorry."

He was in such a dark time right now that he wanted to kill all humans, but he soon regrets that choice.

"Wow, just what I thought, you pathetic welp!" said Toriel.

She walked out of the room quickly in an instant.

"Tori! Wai—"

It was too late. She was already out. Asgore went to his bedroom in the closet and started crying. His eyes gleamed with tears, as he walked back to his bedroom, depressed….

Toriel went to the ruins and made a home there. She built it right next to the exit of the ruins, so if she wanted to go to Snowdin, the area after the ruins, she could get there fast, since there were no stores in the ruins. Toriel read for a while every day. Her favorite book was a book about snails. There were many facts in that book, and she loved to read it over, and over again. She bought it at a store in snowdin. It was a limited time thing, so she was happy to have it. The book was called "72 Uses For Snails."

One day, Toriel heard a knock on the exit to the ruins door.

"knock knock," said the person at the door.

"Who is there?" she said.

"dishes."

"Dishes who?"

"dishes a very bad joke."

"Hahaha! You are very hilarious!" she howls with laughter.

She very much enjoyed these jokes. He kept coming every day, so after 12 jokes, she knocks on the door of the person that told the jokes.

"Knock knock!"

"who's there?"

"Old lady!"

"old lady who?"

"Oh! I did not know you could yodel!"

"haha, wow. you're pretty good."

"Years of practice!"

After that, they kept telling jokes to each other for hours. Eventually, the person had to leave.

"i have to go tuck in my bro. he gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story," he said.

"Okay, then. Until next time!"

"yeah… same."

Toriel checks to see if a human has fallen at least twice a day. One day she checked once, but nobody was there. She heard some unusual unusual noises though, like footsteps. She stayed for a while, but nothing was there. Once she left, as soon as she went to the next room, a human fell. She came back 5 minutes later, curious of the sounds she was hearing. She saw a flower talking to a human.

"DIE," said the flower.

He threw an attack at the human. Toriel grew worried and stepped forward in the dark room with lots of vines, and threw her magical fireball at the flower. It flew across the room. She went to the flower before getting to the human.

"You miserable creature. Why would you do such a thing?" she said.

"Because in this world, it's kill or be killed!" he said while making an evil face.

"That's not true! There is peace too."

"Not in this world, hee hee hee!"

"Hey, what is your name?"

He vanished underground all the sudden.

"Flowey." he said, echoing it across the room.

Toriel now went up to the human. They looked quite confused.

"I am terribly sorry, my child. You are probably very confused. I am Toriel, caretaker of The Ruins. What is your name?" said Toriel.

"I'm Luke. Where am I?"

"We call this place… The Underground, my child, and this place is called The Ruins. Follow me."

Toriel led the human to the next room.

"Here in The Ruins, there are many puzzles. I will solve this one as an example," she said.

She stepped on certain plates like a code. They then walked into the next room.

"Come this way, my child. There are a few puzzles in this room. Here, try solving this one."

Toriel walked to the bridge and waited for the humans move. The human saw a switch and pressed it. Toriel walked forward across the bridge and went to the next bridge. She waited to see what the human would do. There were 2 switches in the room this time. The human pressed the one on the right. It was the wrong one.

"Oh, sorry! That was the wrong one. Let me label the other one real quick," said Toriel.

She took a tiny pebble on the ground that had a sharp tip, and carved arrows pointing all around the switch.

"I might as well do that other one too," she said.

Toriel walked to the left in the purple room beside the room she was in, and carved arrows around it.

"There we go! Now you can press the switch."

She walked back to the place she was just in, and waited. The human pressed the right one again. Toriel was confused.

"No, no. Remember the one that I labeled? That is the one that you want to—" she said.

Luke cut her off as she walked over to him.

"I know, I was just pressing the other one to put it back up since it was down."

"Ah, I see."

"By the way… what does that switch do?"

"Err… I do not know my child. Please press the switch."

She smiled at him as he pressed the button.

"Splendid! Let us move on to the next room."

They walk into the next room that was covered in bricks, and had a taller ceiling.

"Here in The Underground, since you are a human, many monsters may attack you. I would like to train you how to fight. When you fight, you want to become friends with the monster. To do this, make a friendly conversation with the monster, and then spare them. After doing this, the battle will end and you will win for being friendly to them. Why don't you go ahead and try doing so on this dummy?"

Luke went up to the dummy and touched it. A fight began. He pulled a toy knife out of his pocket and swung at the dummy. It didn't go through since it was a toy.

"Hee hee! You remind me of someone I used to know. You are very fierce! But that is not what we want, my child. May I have that knife, my child?" she said.

"B-but it's mine," he said.

"Ah, yes. Well, I suppose it is. But please chose not to harm anybody with it. We don't want to hurt anyone, do we?"

"No."

He looked down at the ground as if he had been scolded.

"Pardon me for making you stand so long in one place, let us move on to the next room, my child!" she said.

"Uh…"

Toriel turned around.

"Yes, my child?"

"Please j-just call me Luke."

"Of course, my child! I-I mean Luke. Pardon me! For it has become a habit."

"It's fine."

They walk through the wide, vast doorway to the other side.

"There is another puzzle in this room. Can you figure it out?"

They went through the long hallway to the end. The human looked around, trying to find buttons or clues.

"Oh! Sorry, Luke. I was blocking the puzzle. Please forgive me. This one is hard, so allow me to do it for you."

The human takes Toriel's hand and walks across, but then a monster appears. A fight begins with Luke. He almost attacked it, but then he remembered what Toriel told him, and talked to the monster. Well… he didn't exactly talk to it, he checked it's moves, but that was good enough for Toriel. Toriel then comes in the fight and scares away the monster by giving it a scolding look. The monster slowly backs off and the human wins.

"Well done, my ch—" she said.

"Luke," he corrected.

"Ah yes forgive me. Well done, Luke. You did a terrific job not hurting anyone. Here take my hand again."

They finish walking across the spike maze. It was quite simple. There was a certain pattern to it.

Forward, Left, Forward, Right, Forward, Right, Forward, Left, Forward, Left, Forward, Right.

If the puzzle was longer, it would continue the sequence. Toriel then walked to the next room without telling the human this time.

"You have done very well thus far, but I have a request to ask of you, Luke. I would like you to walk to the end of the room without me. I'm sorry about this."

She walked quickly across the room and hid behind a pillar. Luke walked across the endless purple blank hallway. There was nothing other than some vines in this room. He kept walking calmly. After that, he went to the next room through the small, square shaped doorway. Toriel walked up behind him through the doorway. This next room was covered in bricks, too.

"Do not worry, my child. I was simply standing behind that pillar the whole time. I did not leave you. But I did this for a reason. It was to test your independence, Luke, and you did pretty good!" she said.

"Thanks," he said.

Please wait here, I have to go do something. The human stayed there for about ten minutes, and then got a bit worried. His legs got tired, so he sat against the rough brick wall. Toriel then walked in about 5 minutes after. Ah, there you are, my child. I am ready for you. Please, follow me this way. They walked through room to room, going through many challenging puzzles, but Toriel knew them all, so they got to her house in no time.

"Here we are. Please, come in!" she said.

Luke stepped into the house, and shut the door behind him. He then took his shoes off.

"Where do I put these?" he said, pointing to his shoes.

"You can just put them next to the door."

"Ok."

He sat them down to the left of the door.

"Do you smell that? It's cinnamon pie! … You do like cinnamon pie, right?"

"Yeah, I love cinnamon pie!"

"Well that's great! Surprise! Why don't you go make yourself at home? Your room is over there. It's the first one on the left!" she said, pointing to his right.

"Great, thanks."

"You are very welcome!"

She smiled and put her hands together in front of her. It was very, very late at night now, so he walked into his old fashioned looking bedroom, and went straight to bed. He put his stuff on the table in the room, and jumped on the bed. Toriel cut a slice of the pie, quietly went into Luke's room, and placed the pie near the door on the ground. Then, she shut the door, and went to her room. She was, too, quite tired herself, so she went straight to bed, as the human did.

Toriel always wakes up early, so she woke up early this morning. As soon as she woke up, she ate her breakfast and read for a while. She read her favorite book, "72 Uses For Snails." After a while, she finished reading the book and practiced some jokes from another book. Soon, her eyes got tired from reading, so she made breakfast assuming that the human would wake up soon. She cooked eggs that were over medium, since she didn't know what Luke preferred. She also cooked pancakes and for dessert… pie, as usual. She put it on the table and waited for the human. Fifteen minutes passed, and the human still didn't wake up, so she put covers over the plates to keep the food for Luke warm. An hour passed and the human still didn't wake up. She didn't want the food to rot, so she put it in the refrigerator. 2 hours passed now, and the human still was asleep. Toriel became bored, and went outside to where there was a big tree and watered the red flowers that she had. 3 hours passed and the human finally woke up.

"You're finally awake? You really slept in, Luke, didn't you?" she said.

"I guess," he said.

He yawned and stretched his arms and legs.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Of course, Luke, anything!"

"When can I go home, and how do I exit The Ruins?"

"Umm… what do you mean? You are home…"

"Yeah, but when can I go back to my real home?"

"This is your real home…"

"I mean my home on The Surface.

"I, err, need to do something… stay here."

Luke was curious and followed her. By the time he walked in, she was gone. So he checked every room. First, the kitchen, then his bedroom, then Toriel's bedroom, then he found that one room was locked. He wondered if Toriel was in there trying to avoid him.

"Toriel, are you in there?" he said.

There was no response. Then he saw a sign next to it saying that it was under construction.

"Ah, she can't be in here…" he said to himself.

He then went back to the main room and saw the stairs.

"Down there!" he thought.

He rushed downstairs. It was dark and purple. Completely silent. He started to want to turn back because he was getting afraid, but he faced his fear and went to the next down the hallway and turned to the corner.

"Toriel, wait! What are you doing?"

"Down here is the only way to exit The Ruins. Please do not leave, my child. Asgore… he will kill you."

"Who is Asgore."

"He was once my husband, and he is also… the king. He is in a dark time from losing two children in one day. He wants to kill every human that comes down here. That is why I broke up with him."

"Wait… if Asgore is your husband—" he said.

"WAS," she corrected.

"Was your husband… that must mean… you… are the queen?"

"I was…" she looked away.

"Please don't go, Luke, The Ruins may seem small, but I can't bare to have another child as sweet as you to die!"

"Toriel… I'm sorry but… I need to go home."

"This can be your home!"

"It's not the same, Toriel."

"Very well. If you refuse to stay, there is only one way to solve this. We must fight. Prove that you are strong enough to get past Asgore! Prove to me!"

Luke's light blue soul goes into the box. The fight begins. The first move that the human does is spares Toriel. Then, Toriel throws many fireballs at Luke. He loses 4 HP.

HP: 16/20

He had four fifths of his HP left human tapped on the ACT button with their finger, and talked to Toriel, but she was't up for a conversation at the moment. He tried to talk, but the Toriel threw more fireballs at the human. This time, there was a different pattern to the fireballs. Luke lost 8 more HP now, because two fireballs hit him, and each one takes away 4 HP.

HP: 8/20

He had two fifths of his HP left now. The human tapped on the mercy button and spared Toriel.

"Why are you sparing me? What are you doing? Stop it, please! Go back to your room. We can be a family. Don't leave me alone!" she said.

She threw a fireball at him. He lost 4 more HP.

HP: 4/20

Luke tapped the mercy button once again and spared Toriel.

"Why?" she said.

She tried to throw attacks at him, but she couldn't. He was being too nice to her. His HP remained the same. She tried to throw some more attacks at him, but they all avoided him, because she didn't have the courage to kill him. She didn't want to kill him anyway. What was the point of fighting?

"…" she said, confused.

Luke spared her, once again.

"….." she said, even more confused.

Spared her.

"Please go back upstairs, Luke. We could be a happy family together," she said.

"Toriel… I can't… I'm sorry, but I have a family too." he said.

He spared her once more. Toriel had gotten it now.

"Ah, I see. You want to leave to be with your family! I understand. I'm sorry for keeping you here."

Toriel spares Luke. Luke now spares toriel, and the fight ends.

"I'm sorry. I just was so worried that Asgore would kill you. I am sure you can make it past him. There is a good side to him too! I hope you understand why I wanted you here. I will let you pass, but when you go, please don't come back.

"Ok. I understand."

"Thank you, Luke."

Toriel kneels down and gives Luke a hug.

"Goodbye, Luke. Good luck on the rest of your journey!" she said.

"Thank you! Goodbye."

He walked through the door. He went through the purple hallway. It was a very long hallway, and after about each 10 steps, the purple shading changed. At the end, he went through double doors, and the flower from before appeared there.

"Why didn't you kill her buddy? You really don't understand that… IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! Hee hee hee," said the flower.

Luke pulled out his toy knife and charged at the flower. He slashed the knife across it.

"Get out of here you dumb flower!"

It disappeared and echoed a creepy laugh.

"Hee hee hee… hee hee hee… hee hee hee!"


	5. 5 - The Final Human

Luke was long gone, and Toriel knew that they would die. Also, Toriel was all alone, other than her friend that told jokes. Without only 20 HP, he would be cake to Asgore. A few weeks later, another human comes. It was a boy and it was the orange soul. Next was the blue and they were a girl. After that was the purple soul: girl. Then green: boy. Finally yellow: boy. Toriel could not save any of them. They made it past Toriel, and got killed by Undyne, the new Royal Guard, or by Asgore later on. No humans came for a long time after the first 7 for a while. Toriel felt terribly sorry that she couldn't save one soul. About 2 years later, the eighth human comes, known as Frisk, but nobody knew that their name was Frisk. Toriel repeated the process she did with Luke, and the 5 others, with Frisk.

 **I am going to skip to after battle part, because I know that you all would get really bored if I did it again, since I basically told from the beginning of Undertale in the previous chapter. XD. Alright, to the battle!**

"I know you want to go home, but…" said Toriel.

The human spares Toriel. Toriel he feels bad like she did with the other 6 humans.

"Please go upstairs now," she said.

Spared again.

"I promise I will take good care of you here."

Again.

"I know we don't have much, but…"

Once again.

"We can have a good life here."

She tries to keep saying the best words to keep the human from leaving The Ruins, like the others.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

Toriel knew that the human wouldn't regret it now. They spared enough times already.

"Please, go upstairs."

The human chose MERCY again.

"… Ha ha…"

Spared. No regrets.

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… My loneliness… My fear… For you, my child… I will put them aside. If you truly wish to leave The Ruins… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… please do not come back. I hope you understand."

Toriel reached down and gave the human a tight hug, like the rest.

"Goodbye, my child."

Toriel walked away, but at the end of the hallway, she looked back for a moment. She then turned around again and quickly walked back to her house. She sat down and read her favorite book that she read to the human earlier. "72 Uses For Snails."

 **A Few Weeks Later…**

Toriel tried as hard as she could to forget about the human, but she couldn't stop worrying. She felt bad, because the human would die. She knew this almost 100% surely, because nobody has made it past asgore.

"I can't take this anymore!" she said.

She gathered what she needed and took off to save the human, though she needed absolutely nothing. She went from Snowdin to Waterfall, from Waterfall to Hotland, and finally to Asgore's place. She now arrived at the barrier and saw the human about to fight Asgore.

"Human… It was nice to meet you… Goodbye," said Asgore.

She threw a large fireball at Asgore, and he got knocked over to the side.

"Do not be afraid, my child. For it is I, your friend and guardian. At first I was going to let you finish your journey on your own, but I couldn't stop thinking about you," she said.

"Tori! You came back!" said Asgore.

"Do not Tori me, you pathetic welp!"

Later on, some of the humans friends came along, and Toriel talked to them for a while, but she did not talk to Asgore. Then, that flower comes along that Toriel saw when meeting the 7 humans. Toriel recognized it. It was the evil flower. His name was Flowey. Everyone got tied up in vines. Frisk was about to die by his friendliness pellet attack, but then Toriel blocked it and said encouraging words. So did the rest of them. Then all of the monsters in The Underground said encouraging things and healed the human, but then he took the souls of all of them.

"I can't believe you're all so stupid," said Flowey.

All things became dark. Everyone was basically in a state of hibernation. Toriel had a dream.

"JUST LET ME WIN!"

Someone shot a powerful light beam at Toriel. Her body then shattered. She woke up panting like she was having a heart attack. She was scared and alone… but not for long… a light was coming. She could see it in the dark distance. She reached out for it, and everything came back. She had her soul again and so did everyone else. Toriel fell and everyone saw. They looked and checked. All of the others fell too. Toriel woke up. She was in pain from falling, but other than that, she stood up right away.

"What happened?" she said.

"We don't really know what happened, Toriel," they said.

Frisk then fell. They heard a loud shatter that sounded like glass. It was the barrier.

"Greetings, Frisk. We don't know really what happened… There was a tiny flower and… I can't remember," said Toriel.

The name Frisk was a memory that came to them. Asriel Dreemurr gave them the memory. They talked for a while. After that they all walked through the barrier. When they got to the end, they saw someone.

"Hello?" said Asgore.

They turned around. It was Chara.

"C-Chara! Greetings! Thank goodness you are not dead! Do you remember m—"

Chara dashed at Toriel with a knife and slashed at her. It took her a minute to feel the pain. She took her finger and moved it across her face. She was bleeding.

"Tori!" said Asgore charging at Chara.

"No, Asgore! Don't! How horrible you are!" said Toriel very angry.

"I-I was trying to help you!"

"I don't need help from a terrible creature like you!"

"Tori… I… I'm sorry," he said looking down in shame. He started crying.

"I do remember you, but that doesn't mean I'm your friend. I am more powerful than you can imagine, and I will not let all of that power go to waste just to be your friend." said Chara, disappearing into the shadows.

She thought that Chara was better than that, but she understood because of the day she slashed at the dummy in the Ruins. Toriel was shocked and fell to her knees.


End file.
